Stuck Like Glue
by flashpenguin
Summary: Their relationship has always been one of give and take, but even when they want to walk away, they still find themselves coming back for more. Is it physical attraction or the glue that binds? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Just a quick story inspired by a friend's request to see a Rossi/Strauss pairing after hearing the song prompt on her Ipod. Seriously, girlfriend, you are killing me here!**_

_**By the way, and for the record, I don't own Criminal Minds. I don't know why. *sigh***_

_**Song prompt: "Stuck Like Glue" by Sugarland**_

**Stuck Like Glue**

It official: David Rossi was by far the most aggravating, infuriating, self-centered, egotistical bastard walking the face of the earth, and if he wasn't such a damn good agent, she would have fired him a long time ago…the higher ups be damned.

Twirling around in her chair, Erin Strauss stared out the huge window of her office toward the Potomac. Sighing, she tried to gather her thoughts for the meeting she was supposed to be attending shortly, but all she could think about was the dark haired devil with the crooked smile and bedroom eyes. Damn! He just had to wear jeans that morning as he sat across from her and waited for her ranting to subside.

He was so cool and detached in the way only he could be. Nothing she said seemed to phase him. He looked right thru her and gave that "hurry up and get to your point" look he was famous for. He had thrown her off her game and he relished in it.

So, why did she keep putting up with it? Why didn't she just cast him out of the BAU and get him out of her hair once and for all? Why did she constantly put up with his crap?

Leaning her head back, she closed her eyes and let out a huge sigh. It was simple: she was addicted to him.

He was the magnet to her steel. The yin to her yang. The narcotic to her blood stream.

From the moment they met, he had had the power to make her fall at his feet, and she gave it to him. Willingly and fully she let him know that all he had to do was smile and she would be at his beck and call. Just like every other woman at the FBI. But the son of a bitch had a way of making each woman feel that the way he treated them was unique and exclusive.

And she was no exception.

Looking back, she wondered if she actually let him chase her before she willingly fell into bed with him. She was sure she put up a bit of resistance, but with those bedroom eyes of his, it wasn't much of a fight. He had her at hello.

There was no debate that David Rossi was one hell of an FBI agent, and he was twice as good as an interrogator, but all of that paled in comparison with the lover he became once the bedroom door closed. The scrutiny and attention to detail he gave to each an every case was the same he gave to every woman. That moment, that feeling, that one in a million orgasm made every woman feel like she was _the one._

Nearly twenty years after he coaxed her into his bed, her body still throbbed with desire as the memory of her legs wrapped around his waist and his name shouting from her lips, could still make her blush. _Damn him!_ He had used her.

_You're wrong, Erin. You used him too. You thought you could make him fall in love with you and then you could hold on to him forever, but it didn't work out, _she chastised herself. _You knew that he was a player who made his rounds, and you were just another notch in his belt. And you could live with that. Other women in the bureau had, so could you._

And she could. She did. She threw herself into being the best agent in her department and made sure the higher ups knew her name. She instilled fear and respect in the agents below her and she let the ones above her know that "bitch" was a badge of honour she wore proudly. She was on a fast course to be the first female FBI director. Okay, one could argue that J. Edgar Hoover wore lingerie and could be considered the first "woman", but Erin Strauss would be the first director to wear a skirt in public.

When David Rossi decided that after the Atlanta Olympic Park bombing that it was time to retire and move on to greener pastures, she took that as the nudge she needed to not just crack that glass ceiling, but to burst thru it…damn whoever was standing below her when the shards started falling.

Let David Rossi write his books and have his speaking engagements; she was going to catch the bad guys instead of writing about them. She pushed that arrogant bastard out of her mind and lived her life. She had washed her hands of him…for good!

She got married. She had children. She furthered her career and stepped on toes in the process. Erin Strauss was a formidable opponent in the Boys Only Club. In time she went from agent to senior agent to supervisor in no time flat.

Then came the day she was made director of the BAU. She had surpassed Jason Gideon and Aaron Hotchner for the brass ring. She had finally made it! She could finally do things her way and make the BAU the best department in the bureau. Until everything began to fall apart.

Elle Greenaway shot a rapist in cold blood. It was for sure Aaron Hotchner was covering for her and she was going to uncover it if it was the last thing she did. So, she brought in a mole to expose him, but that backfired. Then Jason Gideon had a nervous breakdown - his second in less than ten years - and he disappeared off the radar. What had been the prize of the FBI was now the butt of jokes and she was furious.

But if she thought life was done with her, she had another thing coming when she picked up her phone that fateful Wednesday morning.

Busy ordering last minute Halloween costumes on line, she didn't bother to check the caller ID. Picking up the receiver, she was surprised to hear the FBI Director on the other end. He had some news. He had found Jason Gideon's replacement: David Rossi. Her heart stopped.

Snapping back into reality, she hung up the phone. Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself before calling the one person she never wanted to speak to again. She was strong. She was a director. She was…still under his spell the moment she heard his velvet voice come over the line. And once again, her heart was in free fall.

God knew she tried to talk him out of coming back, but he had the tenacity of a bull and when David Rossi wanted something, he was going in with both guns blazing. And he was coming in at two.

Sitting across from her, she tried to read him, but she wasn't an experienced profiler and the longer she waited for him to make the first move, the more opportunity she gave him to gain the upper hand. And he was studying her and her weaknesses. And when he had her, he moved in for the kill.

He was coming back. No accolades, book sales, or speaking engagements was going to change his mind. The team was a man down and he was the man to fill the space. And the son of a bitch was right. But when wasn't he? The interview was just for show because he had the go ahead from the Director of the FBI; he just wanted to see her reaction when he told her the news. He was back and there was nothing she could do about it.

So it began.

The fierce push and pull of each wanting to be in control and neither willing to surrender the power to the other because each knew how to push the other's buttons. There were moments when she hated him, and he knew how to use that against her. But there were the rare moments when he was caught between the team and his sense of duty and she used that to manipulate him.

It was a power struggle to end all and no one within a five mile radius couldn't escape the sexual tension emitting from them. And they liked it. In fact, she looked forward to those moments when he would sit across from him and just stare. He always won, but she made sure when she came to work the next day, her skirt was a little shorter and her blouse was unbuttoned just enough to be within regs. Then she stood back and waited to see how long it took for him to leave his office.

The banter was harsh, fierce, teasing, tense, but always respectful…until three days ago.

Agent Morgan had run into a burning building to rescue a police dog after the order had been given to clear the area. With mere seconds to spare, he had run in and grabbed the canine who had been trapped under debris. How the both of them escaped the explosion that had shattered windows and could be heard for miles was beyond her, but they had.

The dog was going to live, but Morgan had taken shrapnel to the arms and thighs - thankfully his bullet proof vest had worked like a shield - and his injuries, though not life-threatening, were going to have him on medical leave for six weeks. And that did not look good to the higher ups.

_Damn Aaron Hotchner and his team of renegades,_ she had cursed when the news came in. Rushing over to the hospital, she waited patiently for the surgeon to come out with an update on her agent. Reckless or not, she had a duty to be there. Every member of the team had filed their report, and she had read the police statements, but her anger was anything but restrained. He had broken the rules…for the last time. The Maverick of the team was about to find himself out to pasture. Let his ass go back to Chicago and walk the beat again - she didn't need fools in the FBI.

"_That's it," she had muttered under her breath, "the moment he gets off convalescence leave, Derek Morgan is out of the FBI. For good!"_

"_Damn it, Erin! Where the hell is your common sense?" Rossi growled._

"_Where was Agent Morgan's common sense when he ran into that building to save a dog?" she retorted._

"_The dog was a brother in arms, and Morgan was doing his duty."_

"_He put his life, and many others, in jeopardy with his 'damn the torpedoes' like attitude! I want him out of the BAU! And I want him out of the FBI!" she raged, her voice rising higher._

"_Keep your voice down," Rossi commanded. "What the hell is this really about?"_

"_It's about following rules. He has broken nearly every single one. I want him gone."_

"_Bullshit! This isn't about Derek Morgan and FBI rules…this is about Aaron Hotchner and your twisted quest to ruin him. I don't know where all this anger stems from, but it's clouding your judgment and common sense."_

"_There is nothing wrong with my judgment," she hissed. "Except for that one time, but that was a mistake."_

_Rossi's eyes twinkled. "Was it?" he leveled evenly. "Can you honestly tell me that it was a mistake when I took you to that place no man ever has? Can you tell me that it was a mistake to make love with me?"_

_Strauss's cheeks flushed deep red. "You son of a bitch!"_

"_Hit that nerve, eh?" Crossing his arms over his chest, he let out a deep breath. "You know what your problem is, Erin? You stopped taking risks. You decided that the only way to play and win is to follow the rules. It's not a bad theory on paper, but it sucks when it comes to real life."_

_She snorted. "You should know; half the rules and regulations have an asterik beside them to find your name in the footnotes."_

_He raised an eyebrow. "I made a lasting impression."_

"_And ruined it for everyone else."_

"_Is that what is upsetting you? Are you angry because my need to have fun ruined it for everyone else?" he asked smoothly. She didn't answer, but she raised her chin defiantly. "What we did was still against regs, but you didn't seem to mind. It was only after you were put in charge that you decided to get that 'holier than thou' attitude. Tell me Erin, when they handed you the position of BAU Director, did they give you the stick that is up your ass, too?"_

_Her eyes blazed fire as she steeled her stance. "You have NO idea what my job entails! You have NO idea what I have to do _everyday_ to make sure the six of you stay out of trouble! And when you do screw up - like today - the hoops I have to jump thru to not only cover your asses, but mine too! I bust my ass every single day to make sure the BAU stays a part of the FBI despite the attempts of the incredibly reckless to destroy it. You couldn't do my job!" she spat._

_The twinkle in Rossi's eyes was replaced with an anger he only reserved for the vilest of scumbags. And right now, in his book, Erin Strauss was on that level. Uncrossing his arms, he shoved his hands deep into his jeans pockets. Then he took a step forward._

"_Never in my life have I ever wanted to hit a woman as much as I want to hit you right now," he commented, his voice low and dark. "Most of the time you don't know what the hell you're talking about and I let it slide, but not now. This team is the best ever in the history of the FBI and I will stand toe to toe with you or anyone else who thinks otherwise and threatens to tear it down._

"_As for being able to do your job… Let me clue you in, Erin; a monkey holding an aspirin bottle could do your damn job and do it well…if not better. In fact, just the other day I was approached to take over your job."_

_Strauss swallowed hard. "My ass!"_

"_Your ass was almost grass as far as the FBI Director was concerned. We were playing a round of golf and the bet was that if I won, I would get your job." Rossi let that sink in for a moment before continuing. Leaning in, he whispered in a tone only she could hear, "I missed that last shot on purpose."_

"_You're lying," she replied, but her voice shook. _

_Rossi shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. You'll never know. But I'll tell you this, you need to get the hell off that high horse of yours before you give yourself a nose bleed." Turning, he started to walk away. "And when Derek comes out of surgery, you will go easy on him. I have another golf date next week, and I never miss twice."_

So, now she sat at her desk and reflected about everything that transpired in not only the past three days, but the last twenty years.

She hadn't fired Derek Morgan, but she had put a letter of reprimand in his permanent folder. The tension between her and Rossi had not lessened in the slightest, and though she wanted to tell herself that she didn't mind…but she couldn't lie to herself anymore. She missed their banter, but there was no way they could ever get back to what they had.

Sighing, she looked at her watch. Twenty minutes before she had to get to the meeting with the FBI Director. Pulling open the bottom drawer of her desk to grab her brush, she stopped cold.

Lying on the bottom was a framed picture of David Rossi with his damn fucking crooked grin and sultry bedroom eyes inviting one and all to come aboard. Picking up the frame, she furrowed her brow at the scribble across the photo.

_**Erin, You really need to let your judgment lapse again. Who knows, you might like it, babe. Dave**_

"Arrogant bastard," she muttered under her breath. Ah hell, who was she kidding? She was stuck like glue to him. And she loved it.

Replacing the frame, she closed the drawer and stood up. The game was back on. And this time, she hoped he was ready to meet his match.

She was.

* * *

_A/N 2: Okay, here it is - if you think this deserves a second chapter, let me know. The choice is up to you!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Dave has laid the challenge at Erin's feet. What will her next move be?_**

**_Heavy "T" theme!_**

* * *

**Stuck Like Glue**

Dave Rossi rolled over and tried to get comfortable when the pounding on the door invaded his slumber. Grabbing the pillow, he buried his head and tried to will the infuriating disturber of his rest away. But it continued. Louder.

Sitting up, he didn't bother to grab his robe. Whoever was at the door was definitely going to get a piece of his mind. After he taught them how to tell time. Heading down the stairs, he tried to guide his way in the dark. Flicking on the overhead light in the foyer, he disengaged the alarm and unlocked the door. Pulling it open, he blinked.

"Erin!" He blinked again. He had been woken out of a sleep and now he wondered if he wasn't still sleeping because there was no way Erin Strauss was standing on his front porch in a long black trench coat. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Good to see you too, Dave," she replied smoothly. Her eyes scanned him from head to toe. A slow smile came to her face.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Did I wake you from your beauty sleep? If I remember correctly, the Dave Rossi I know never had a need for sleep."

"I had back to back seminars. Twenty hours on my feet. That would wear you out. So, I'm going to ask you again: what the hell are you doing here?"

Erin stepped forward. "You left something in my office two days ago; I thought I'd return it."

He looked at her in disbelief. "Couldn't this have waited until tomorrow?"

"It could have," she agreed and stepped inside. "But then I wouldn't have been able to return it with my gift to you." Using her foot, she kicked the door shut. With deft hands, she untied the belt around her waist and opened her coat. Hearing him suck in his breath sent a delicious shiver thru her body.

"I take it that you like what you see," she purred.

"A lot like what I remember." He tried to tear his gaze away, but couldn't.

"No denying there a few changes from what you remember." She drew a finger down the front of his pajama jacket. "Like these. I see some things definitely haven't changed."

"Erin…"

She moved in closer. "I wonder if anything else hasn't changed." Sliding her hands under the hem of his top, she moved them under the elastic of his bottoms. Hooking her thumbs, she pulled them down. A smile came to her lips. "Oh, it hasn't." Kneeling down, she took him her mouth.

"Son of a…" Dave bit out as his body was overwhelmed by the feel of her lips on his skin. He tried to remain passive and let her have her way, but when she slipped him out and started nibbling…he felt himself start to go over the edge. Weaving his hands into her hair, he tried to hold on for support.

She felt him shiver as her tongue stroked the length of him. He was still as she remembered and once again it was almost her undoing. But this time, she had the element of surprise on her side. And by god, she was going to use it to her advantage.

Opening her mouth, she took him fully in and loved him. Stroking him with her hand and her lips, she could feel him tense up. Another lick across his weeping tip with her tongue caused his hips to thrust forward.

Wrapping his hands in her hair, he thrust deeply into her waiting mouth. Hot and wet, her teeth scraped across his sensitive skin and he felt himself nearly lose control. As his thrusts became faster, her hands cupped his buttocks and pulled him forward.

"Oh fuck, Erin," he gasped as he felt his balls begin to rise and his body begged for sweet release. "I can't hold on."

Pulling back, she slipped him out of her mouth. "I guess some things have changed in twenty years." Licking her lips, she stood up. "The David Rossi I used to know could give Sting a run for his money in the endurance department."

"Sweetheart, I'm a lot older now."

"Are you saying that you don't have what it takes?" she teased, her hand reaching down and stroking his throbbing staff. Hearing him draw in a sharp breath, she repeated the action until his hand stilled hers.

"Erin, you realize that you are going to start something that will require both of us to finish?" he asked, a slight warning in his tone.

She laughed at him. "Dave, I have never taken you for a guy who would be afraid when a woman comes on to you."

"Erin, you aren't a 'woman'." His eyes raked over her naked body. She was older than he remembered, but she was still in good shape with a narrow waist and breasts still high and firm, the rosy tips perked from desire or cold…he didn't know which, and frankly he didn't care; all he wanted to do was taste her until she cried out his name.

"So, you admit that I'm coming on to you?" She released the buttons on his pajama jacket. Parting the material, she covered his nipple with her mouth and suckled.

"Oh, fuck, Erin…" he tried to gather his thoughts as his body grew hot. His body searched for hers. Trailing her kisses up along his chest to his jaw, she breathed against his skin.

"I want to fuck you Dave." Then she kissed him. Open mouthed, her tongue mating with his, as their breaths mingled and exchanged with sexual desire. The kiss wasn't passionate and neither was the way his hands roamed her body. His calloused fingers grasped her body as he tried to caress her but his need for release short circuited his ability to think straight.

Her body arched against his, her nipples brushing across his coarse chest hair. She moaned as his hands pulled her hips toward him and ground his pelvis against hers, his erection pressed against her belly. Her body throbbed as his hand slipped down between them and touched her. Instinctively her hips began undulating against his fingers as he stroked her faster.

"Oh God, Dave," she moaned against his mouth.

"That's it babe; say my name." He increased his strokes as her hips tried to keep up.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and let it out. "Don't stop!"

Kneeling down, he nestled his face against the soft blonde hair at the v between her thighs. He darted his tongue out to taste the pink nub. Hearing her cry of pleasure, he closed his mouth over her as he slipped two fingers inside her hot wet core. Thrusting deep, he set a pace as his tongue worked to push her over the edge.

Grasping his shoulders, she held on as she felt her knees go weak. She didn't want to give in, but he was slowly pushing her past the point of no return as his mouth and hands worked their magic. Leaning in, she moaned his name as he inserted another finger. Her hips frantically moved in time.

"You're so wet," he breathed against her, his tongue darting out to flick against her sensitive nub. "Am I doing this to you? Tell me that no one makes you feel this way."

"Oh God, Dave!" she cried out as a wave of pleasure rocked her body. Faster her hips moved as he drove her closer to the edge. Weaving her fingers in his hair, she pulled him up and covered his mouth with hers. His musk mixed with hers made for a heady, intoxicating, overwhelming taste that was stronger than any liquor on the market.

Pushing her against the door, his hands fumbled as he tried to lift her leg around his waist and the other guided his stiff throbbing staff toward her liquid, hot center. One push of his hips buried him so deep in her, he couldn't breath. He couldn't think. She grabbed him in a velvet glove and pulsated around him.

Closing his eyes, he tried to concentrate on the moment. His body was finally connected back with hers after two decades but it only felt like yesterday. Pulling out, he filled her again with his size. Once more, but this time she met him. Sinking deeper than he thought possible, he nearly exploded.

"What's wrong, Dave? Can't handle it?" she whispered in his ear, then nipped his lobe.

With a growl, he pushed her hard against the door as his thrusts became faster. The sound of his body slapping against hers filled his ears as her cries mingled in to heighten his desire. So close, he could almost touch it. Panting heavily, he felt the sweat cover his body as he neared completion and his thrusts became shorter and deeper. He was almost there.

She could feel him and his need as he pushed inside of her and filled her time and again. His breathing came out in short pants and his words were indecipherable in her ears as his lips and hands moved over her skin. He was almost there, but she wasn't about to let him off that easy.

"Oh fuck, Erin! You're so tight! I can't…" He tried to hold back, but the strain was going to kill him. "Oh shit!"

Reaching down, she pulled him out and quickly knelt in front of him. Wrapping her hand around his thickness, she gave a few hard pumps then opened her mouth wide as he thrust deep and released his essence between gasps of her name.

Slowly the seconds ticked by as Dave rested his head against the cool wood of the door and tried to regain his control. It had been a long time since something had left his knees shaking. It had been a while since his last sexual encounter and at his age, this one had almost killed him. Once again Erin Strauss had gotten the upper hand on him.

Grabbing his pajama bottoms, she pulled them up around his waist.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his eyes still closed.

"Making you decent."

"You almost killed me."

She smiled coyly. "Not quite. If I did that, I would have to fill out paperwork. _And_ I wouldn't be able to enjoy round two."

"Christ, Erin," he bit out as he opened his eyes and stepped back from the door. "I'm not thirty five anymore; I need a little time to recoup."

She patted his cheek lightly. "Oh, Dave, where would the fun be if I got you out of my system all in one night?" Pulling the sides of her trench coat together, she knotted the belt around her waist. "What is that saying…? Oh yeah. Game on." Turning the handle, she opened the door. Flashing a smile, she stepped out and closed it behind her.

Running a hand over his face, Dave stared at the door for a long moment. That had definitely been a unique wake up call…and an enjoyable one too. Throwing the deadbolt, he reset the alarm, and turned off the light. In the distance, he heard a car start. A smile tugged at his mouth.

She was right, he thought as he climbed the steps to the bedroom. It was definitely 'game on'.

And it was his serve.


	3. Chapter 3

_Third chapter is posted. Strauss threw down the gauntlet that night at Dave's. Now the ball is in his court. And leave it to him to confront her where she can't run or hide. Only one more chapter before this story is complete._

**Stuck Like Glue**

Erin Strauss furiously ran her pen over the sheets of paper lying on her desk and checked her watch. Almost noon. Great. She only had an hour to complete the stack of folders before going into one of the most important meetings she'd ever attended.

Sighing, she picked up her coffee mug and sipped. Cold. What else could happen? First she couldn't find a pair of hose that didn't have a run in them, and then the car decided to act up. Now she had a stack of work that had backed up, and her coffee was cold.

Picking up the receiver, she started to call her secretary. Wait! Karen would be at lunch right now. Groaning slightly, she knew it had to be Friday the 13th. Glancing at the calendar, her assumption was confirmed.

"What else could possibly happen next?" she muttered and threw another file on the complete stack.

A knock on the door interrupted her mental rant. Before she could answer, the visitor stepped inside.

"Hard at work, I see," Dave Rossi greeted.

"It's definitely Friday the 13th," Erin muttered. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd stop by and let you know that I've given some thought about what you told me the last time we spoke."

"What are you talking about?" she returned, her head bent over the file as she read and signed.

"I know it's been three weeks, but you can't tell me that you've forgotten already," Dave said, his voice dropping low. He moved toward the impressive oak desk.

"Look, David, I'm busy. I have these papers to finish, I am skipping lunch, and my coffee is cold; I don't have time to play games. I'm not in the mood."

"Yes you are."

Letting out her breath, she set her pen down and stood up. "If you're finished, I would like you to leave."

Dave scanned her body with hungry eyes. "No you wouldn't."

Erin walked around the desk and stood toe to toe with him. She could feel the electricity between them and her blood began to run hot. "You forget, I'm still the director here and you walked into my office without an appointment. Make one with Karen, and I'll see you then."

"Karen isn't at her desk right now, so I can't make an appointment. Besides, it's lunch and you are technically off the clock." He watched her reaction to his words. His body stirred with desire as his eyes flicked down to her breasts.

"David…"

"Are you wearing a bra?" he wondered aloud.

Erin's eyes flashed with annoyance. "Of course! What kind of ridiculous question is that?"

"A legitimate one." He moved an inch closer. "I figured since you showed up that night dressed in nothing but a trench coat, you might have continued to go commando."

Erin breathed in and felt her head begin to spin. Damn him, he was wearing that cologne which always made her knees go weak.

"It was a moment of insanity. Trust me, it won't happen again."

A smile tugged at the corner of Dave's lips. "Too bad. I wanted to see if Erin Strauss had decided to take the stick out of her ass and become human."

Erin bit her tongue. Dave Rossi had to be the most infuriating man on earth, and she was stuck with him. Did fate really have it in for her?

"If you've said all you need to," she bit out thru clenched teeth, "you may leave now." She turned to leave, when her wrist was grabbed and she was spun around. Before she could think, she was face to face with Dave, his hot breath fanned her face.

"Not so fast, sweetheart. You threw down the gauntlet by saying 'game on'. We've only just begun to play this round."

"David…" His name came out on a breathless whisper.

"No use for formalities, Erin." Dave reached over and tucked a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "I think our past permits you to call me 'Dave'." His hand snaked up and pulled the bobby pins from her French twist. Softly her hair fell to her shoulders. "There. Better."

"What are you doing?" Erin asked shortly. She couldn't think and she couldn't breathe. He was overwhelming her and she needed to get the upper hand again.

"Helping you let your hair down." Dave's large palm caressed and cupped Erin's soft cheek. "Tell me you haven't forgotten that I don't like to make love to a woman with her hair up."

Erin licked her lips nervously. "Make love?" she chuckled. "I don't think so. Not here, not now. Not ever."

Dave's eyes darkened. "You mean to tell me that you've forgotten how we used to make love anywhere at any time? Or all the times we almost got caught?"

"We were young and stupid then," she argued as she tried to focus on anything but his hands unbuttoning her blouse. "We're older and wiser now."

With expert fingers, Dave deftly released the buttons on the silk blouse. "Definitely wiser because I locked the door this time." He parted the material and gazed at Erin's creamy breasts encased in a thin lacey bra. "You wore the front clasp. Very smart."

Before Erin could respond, Dave freed her breasts. Cupping one in his hot palm, he dipped his head to wrap his lips around the perky rose coloured nipple. Sucking heavily, he greedily feasted on her.

Unable to control the electric impulses rushing thru her body, Erin moaned low and arched into his touch. Her finger curled in his thick black hair. "David, we can't do this… I can't have sex with you."

Lifting his head, Dave straightened up. "Dave," he corrected before crushing his mouth to hers. His tongue parted her lips. At her gasp, he filled her mouth and searched the dark caverns. He was anything but gentle as he literally sucked the air from her lungs. Dizzy with desire and breathless, Erin pulled away and tried to gather her thoughts.

"And for the record," he continued, "we're not having 'sex'; I'm making love to you." His hand stroked her back while the other cupped her buttocks and pulled her to him. He ground his erection against her belly. "Do you feel that? What you do to me?" His hands sneaked down to push up the hem of her skirt.

"You're not wearing panty hose," he murmured against her skin, his lips lightly kissing her exposed flesh. His fingers hooked around the elastic of her tiny panties and pulled them down. Searching blindly, he seeked out her wet heat. Finding it, he gave a low growl.

"You want me," he stated before slipping a finger inside.

"I can't…" Erin whispered.

"Yes you can." He added another finger and felt her clamp around him. "Your mouth is saying one thing, but your body is saying the opposite. Give in, Erin. What do you have to lose?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Here is the last chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I found that I can only write a Strauss story when she is talking to me. That is one of the reasons this story took so long to finish. Unfortunately, I am going to have to end it here because Strauss isn't talking anymore. Anyway, many thanks to all the readers who reviewed, faved, and alerted this story. Much more thanks for your loyal patience._

_A quick note to inform my readers that I am quickly closing in on my 100__th__ story! I have put up a poll on my profile page to vote on the pairing and prompt you would like to see for that milestone. PLEASE don't vote on the review page of my stories as it would mean that I will have to take chapters down to erase all comments, and that wouldn't be fair to people who have left reviews. Any votes made in the review section will __**NOT**__ be counted toward the final tally. Thanks!_

**Stuck Like Glue**

"Your mouth is saying one thing, but your body is saying the opposite. Give in, Erin. What do you have to lose?" Dave growled. He stroked her until her breath came out in pants and gasps.

"You want me," he repeated with confidence. Before she could deny him again, Dave turned her around away from him. Pulling up her skirt, he took in her body - the same body that had been wrapped around his only a few short weeks ago as he took her against the hard oak door. His body throbbed painfully.

Releasing himself from the tight confines of his jeans, Dave cupped and kneaded Erin's breast while his foot nudged her legs apart. Eagerly his body probed hers.

Vaguely, Erin was aware of stepping out her panties as Dave parted her legs and positioned himself behind her. She expected him to take her fast and hard, but he surprised her by pushing slowly inch by inch into her moist, wet, heat. Breathless from surprise and his size, Erin tried to gather thoughts as he pushed deeper into her. Her hands grasped the edge of the desk for balance as he set the rhythm. Slow and deep.

Her body matched his thrust for thrust while his hands rested on her hip. Immediately her body tightened as she moved against him. "Dave…" she moaned out loud.

"What bambina?" he asked. "Don't you like this? What I'm doing to you?" Dave smiled before thrusting hard and full into her pliant, waiting body. He was so addicted to her. Twenty years hadn't changed one thing…except they were older. "You're just as tight as I remember; hot, wet, and tight."

"I like it. Touch me right there," she gasped and moved his hand between her thighs.

Dave nuzzled her soft neck. "So the old Erin Strauss is still in there," he teased as he pulled out slowly and thrust back in.

Erin closed her eyes and threw back her head as his fingers brought her to her first orgasm. Her moans of ecstasy reached his ears as her velvet walls clamped down and held him firm.

"That's it," Dave encouraged. "Come for me." He stroked her faster.

Erin gasped from the sudden lack of oxygen in the room as the second orgasm overwhelmed her. Her body pulsed around his erection - trying to milk a response from him as she cried out his name.

Dave tried to hold back as Erin's body pulled him toward the abyss. Grasping her hips with both hands, he pounded harder and deeper, his breath coming in pants.

Erin reached down and cupped his balls. "Oh God!" he moaned into her hair. Suddenly, he stopped thrusting and pulled out. Turning her around, Dave covered Erin's mouth as he maneuvered them both to the side of the desk. Blindly he shoved the papers and files off as he tried to clear a space.

Cupping her body, he laid her down on the hard wood. His eyes scanned her slowly as he tried to reign in the screaming demand of completion his body wanted. Erin had teased him for too long with her short skirts, her strategically unbuttoned blouses, and her musky perfume…all designed to make him insane. And he had almost ignored her until three weeks ago when she came knocking on his door. She had driven him insane and nearly killed him.

Now he was going to finish what she started.

Skillfully, his fingers slipped down and stroked her. Dipping his finger in her heat, he licked it off. "Mmmm," he said. "Delicious." Moving down, he kissed her gently. As his mouth covered over her swollen pink nub, he heard her cry out his name.

"Careful," he teased. "Someone might hear you."

"I don't care," she moaned as his tongue drove her crazy. Her hips thrust upward as an invitation, but he ignored her as he continued feasting on her delicious honey.

Erin couldn't tell up from down as Dave continued with his ministrations. Tantalizing torture was the only way she could describe what he was doing to her. And she loved every second.

"Dave," she called out. "I need you inside of me."

"I'm not done…"

"That's an order from your superior," she bit out and parted her legs further.

Immediately, Dave got up and positioned himself at her entrance. "You're so wet." Gently he filled her with his length. She moaned loudly. "Too much?" he asked.

"No. No." She shook her head. Her hands reached down and cupped Dave's buttocks to pull him deeper. He set the rhythm - slow at first, he picked up the pace. "Deeper. I need you deep!"

Pushing in deeper, he tried to do as she asked. Each time she arched, he met her. Slippery with sweat, he tried to keep her in place but the glossy oak finish prevented that. Biting off a curse, he hooked an arm under each of her thighs and placed her legs over his shoulders.

Pulling out, he thrust back in. Her cries of pleasure reached his ears and only encouraged him on. Faster he moved in and out to bring her to her third orgasm.

"Touch yourself," he demanded, his eyes black with desire, the sweat running down his face. Blindly, Erin's hand moved between their bodies. Unsure at first, she found her tempo as she stroked and fondled herself. Slowly, her body tightened and released as Dave continued to fill her body with his and her ears with Italian endearments.

"I don't think I can hold on much longer," Dave panted.

"Almost there," Erin chanted as the orgasm started at her toes and slowly spread thru her body. "Almost." Pant. "There." Pant.

"Move your hand." Dave pushed her hand away and in a matter of seconds brought the orgasm from her toes through out her entire body. Immediately she incased him in a tight, wet, velvet glove that held him, pulled him, and threatened to destroy him if he didn't join her.

He was almost there. His thrusts became faster. He could feel it.

"Oh God!" Dave shouted out, forgetting where he was. Snapped back into reality by his outburst and Erin's cries, he covered her mouth with his and silenced them both as his body thrust once more and then released deep into her.

Fully sated, Dave lay on Erin for a long minute and tried to catch his breath.

"Are you still alive?" Erin whispered, her fingers gently played with his hair.

"Barely. You?" he returned.

"Yep."

"Was it good for you?"

"Just as I remembered. Some things never change." Erin flicked her gaze up at him.

"No they don't." Dave pulled back and adjusted his clothes.

"But this doesn't change anything between us," Erin replied as she stood up and buttoned her blouse. She ran her fingers thru her hair and tried to get some semblance of professionalism.

"Maybe not." Dave gave her a raised eyebrow then turned on his heel.

Pulling her skirt down, Erin watched him. "You know, that if you want to bring me lunch once in a while, I won't say no."

Dave smiled enigmatically, then bent over and picked up the discarded panties. Looking them over, he pocketed them.

"Wait! What are you doing?" she protested.

"If you want them, come and get them," he challenged. Then he turned the knob and opened the door. Stepping out, he stopped on the threshold. "Oh, Erin, one more thing: Game set." His eyes twinkled. "You're supposed to say 'match'." He closed the door firmly behind him.

Erin watched him leave. Bending over, she retrieved the folders and papers. Match was only called when the game was over. The game had only begun, and she wasn't ready to throw in the towel yet. They were stuck like glue to one another and she wasn't ready to let go. Not yet.

"Not quite yet, you bastard," she mumbled, but there was a smile on her face when she said it.

The End


End file.
